pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Angela/Archive 1
This page is an archive. Please use user talk:Angela instead of editing this page. --71.229 06:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Thanks for the welcome! Angela 06:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Welcome to wiki--Relyk 06:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::WELCOME. I'M BLACK. Hi. 06:53, 17 February 2009 ::::He is, it's true. --71.229 06:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Welcome to PvX.wikia! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Whats up Angela.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 12:31, 18 February 2009 (EST) Goldenstar I have talked to Goldenstar on msn and he confirmed that Goldenstar from wikia is his account and would like them merged (since its the only real option). [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 23:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. It looks like Goldenstar is successfully editing here now, so the accounts are merged. Angela (talk) 00:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) My watchlist Still broken. Any idea how to fix? 00:21, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Did you have the account I Am Jebus on Wikia before today? I'm trying to find out why it's working for some people and not for others. We have a full backup of the old watchlist table, so this will be fixed (probably tomorrow). Angela (talk) 00:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Uberleet lag on recent changes ^ due to the recent move? or my less than ideal internet? 00:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Please can you explain what you mean? Is it loading slowly, or is it showing info that is not up to date? Angela (talk) 00:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think she means it's being slow. -- 00:29, 20 February 2009 :::It's loading in 0.309 seconds for me. Is it slow for anyone else? Goodnight L A - are other pages like slow for you or only recent changes? Angela (talk) 00:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty much only RC, but it's cleared up for now. Hopefully it doesn't get worse. I blame my internet >.> 00:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) PS: main page discussion on rating history wipe, as you asked :::::That's good to hear. Angela (talk) 00:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) MY naem I want it back -Devon 00:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :oh and also, having to watch the softcore porn that is lostpedia 24/7 sux, Pron is gud but not all the time. 00:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Please see User talk:Devon#Your name. I've passed on the lostpedia complaint. Angela (talk) 00:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Admin I used to have it but no more. I don't know what to do figured I'd ask you. =/ ~~ 01:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Angela! ~~ 01:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. Thanks for pointing it out. Angela (talk) 02:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually could I get the group Rollback also? That is an excellent tool... ~~ 02:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Admins have rollback by default, rollback is for users who don't have admin but could use the ability to rollback bad faith edits. --Charitwo (talk) 02:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's right. See . Angela (talk) 02:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah but in RC I don't actually have it as an option... ~~ 02:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::That can be done with javascript, otherwise rollback only appears on diff pages and user contribution pages (for any user with rollback). MediaWiki:Common.js is the place where it'd need to go. Let me see if I can find it. --Charitwo (talk) 02:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I found the javascript for it, but it doesn't seem to work. However, this was made a core feature in MediaWiki software about a month ago (there will be rollback links on both recent changes and ). So it shouldn't be too long before Wikia has it. I'm not sure how long til they upgrade to 1.14 but it shouldn't be too long. Angela would know better than I. --Charitwo (talk) 03:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sometime after a stable version of 1.14 is released. I'd guess we'd start thinking about it next month. Angela (talk) 06:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sigs Mine is borked. It worked before the wikia move with (I believe) the same code; it seems wikia tends to err on the side of substitutions. Any ideas? (Changing it is not a preferred option.) -- Armond Warblade 02:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :If you use { colon instead of {, it will work and you won't need the nowiki parts. Please try this: : Armond Warblade :Angela (talk) 02:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Success. Thank you. -- Armond Warblade 02:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New format's nice :> Napalm Flame 02:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Angela (talk) 06:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Confirmation Yes, the Rapta on wikia is me. — Rapta (talk| ) 03:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ratings Pages I'm not sure where to put this, but the ratings pages on some builds are screwed up. Example: Build:any/Me Cryer. I recognize one of those votes as my own, but it's the wrong username. Life 04:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Nvm, I'm stupid. Just found the news page. Life 04:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Video extension Hey Angela. I was wondering if it were possiable to restrict the use of the Video extension, so it can only be used in the "Build" namespace. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :What would be the reason to? Edits are revertible for a reason. -- Armond Warblade 21:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::There's probably no easy way to do that as it just involved someone typing video:whatever on a page. I think this is best dealt with by policy if you don't want to allow it elsewhere, though I imagine people might want to use it on their user pages or even on talk pages if they're discussing which video to use. Angela (talk) 01:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Blocked users Hello. Is there a way to disallow blocked users to edit their talkpages? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 23:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :In the next version of MediaWiki, I believe you will be able to specify whether or not you want a person to be able to edit their talk pages when you block them. Until then, there are 2 options. One is to prevent all blocked users editing (I can do that if it's what the community wants). The other option is to protect the talk page of users you don't want editing their talk page. Angela (talk) 01:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Renames So if we are getting a rename, do you know how long it will take and how we will know when it has occurred? Thanks -- 00:51, 22 February 2009 :They are being done in stages between fixing other bugs. All of the admins should have their correct account now. Requests for renames not related to the move probably won't be done until next week though since they're not blocking anyone from editing. Angela (talk) 01:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thank you very much (as Big has said, you've been great, thanks!) -- 13:51, 22 February 2009 Just wanted to say Thanks. You've been ultra helpful with the move to Wikia. You're awesome. Biggles Strongfist™ 10:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks - it's nice to hear to say that. :) Angela (talk) 11:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Question Heya angela, I'm still getting some problems with my BM powers. My PVX-Goldenstar account and my regular Goldenstar account still haven't been merged afaik and when I log in as PVX-Goldenstar I can't seem to remove votes even though my votes still show up weighted correctly. Any help would be greatly appreciated--Goldenstar 16:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh my bad, not having a problem with the removing votes, I was logged on the wrong account XD So yeah, i just need the two accounts merged.--Goldenstar 16:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I also have a merge issue. PvX Frvwfr2 and this one are the same thing. I can double rate stuff =/ ~~ 21:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::No, it appears that way but if you click refresh it has your rating -- 23:22, 23 February 2009 zyree hi. do u want to just tlk as a fellow guild wars friend because i need some help and pointers about this plz. and some tlking about guild wars it self. ty :) gif images hey, any idea how to show up gif images when u link them? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 23:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :thx for answering [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::since u dont respond on talk ill respond here. yes, gif images from other sites [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ohaidere While you're on, feel like merging PVX-Goldenstar and Goldenstar for me?--Golden19pxStar 01:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Just checked, while I'm on Goldenstar my votes aren't weighted and I can't remove votes, while on PVX-Goldenstar I can--Goldenstar 02:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Victoryisyours I wasn't sure if you would check my talk page again, so I'll respond here. I can now log in perfectly as ViY, thanks. But, whenever I click edit count under preferences, it says I have 2 edits. =/ Also, it says I haven't confirmed my email address, which I wouldn't mind doing, it just seems like something's gone wrong. If it's too little of a matter I can just start over on my contributions. Victoryisyours 11:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Recent Ratings I don't know if you're aware of this problem already or who else would be the one to fix the problem, but I'm highly distracted by not showing the names of the persons who rated the builds. -- — 12:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :This is fixed now. Angela (talk) Slow editing Recently my computer has been very stubborn with the wikia. Every few characters i type on my keyboard make the screen freeze for about 2 seconds, then i can continue editing. However, this freeze happens again every couple of letters i type or so, about every sentence. I had no problem editing the wiki when it was on www.pvxwiki.com, but i have encountered these types of problems as an IP on GW wikia after the move. It is incredibly frustrating and i'd like to know the root of the problem. 03:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :I've left you a message on your talk page. Angela (talk) 04:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) videos do you know if it's possible to add videos (or sound) that isn't from youtube? :O (could it be uploaded?) 04:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :The allows videos from 5min, GameVideos, Metacafe, MyVideo, sevenload, vimeo, and YouTube. More sites will be added, but we don't have plans to host the videos ourselves so you do need to upload to one of those places first. When you're editing page, just look for the video icon on the end of the edit toolbar. http://images.wikia.com/common/extensions/wikia/VideoEmbedTool/images/button_vet2.png Angela (talk) 04:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply. Sorry for bugging you :D 04:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously? This looks horrific, overlaps with tabs at the top and is generally unneeded. Seriously, those are the kinds of changes you want to make? Misery Says Moo 21:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I fixed a spelling error Misery. ;3 Also, I've been having trouble with deleting some things, as this Rich Text Editor keeps changing or something. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::disable in preferences [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::This isn't supposed to happen and has been reported as a bug. Angela (talk) 06:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you for your rapid response. Misery Says Moo 08:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::This has gone now. Angela (talk) 04:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Rich text editor I am getting a lot of requests, mostly on msn, a few on wiki, for technical assistance with the rich text editor from people who can't figure out how to do things such as insert section headers or templates using it due to the way it adds nowiki tags automatically. Currently my advice to everyone has been for them to disable rich text editing as it seems to make things more difficult as opposed to more user friendly. Perhaps you should consider improving this editor so that my advice could improve or providing better documentation so that people can work out how to use it themselves. Misery Says Moo 23:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :That wasn't supposed to have been enabled here and has now been turned off. I'm sorry for the problems it caused. Angela (talk) 06:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::As above. Misery Says Moo 08:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::This has gone now. Angela (talk) 04:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Skill databases The next update is due tonight. Do you have any answers yet on how we can update our skill database to reflect reality in game? Experience shows that getting behind in this task leads to mistakes and a monumental effort required to catch up again. Misery Says Moo 19:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I've asked TOR as he is the one who would know about this. Angela (talk) 04:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Merger of PvX wiki with Guild Wiki Several users, including myself have found that we cannot rate builds anymore due to the name change from (i use my name as example) Ikimono to PVX-Ikimono. This change has kept the profile in essence the same, but has causes some side effects. I would like to request that my profile name "PVX-Ikimono" be merged with my old profile name "Ikimono" in hopes that this will correct the merger issue. Thank you--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :PLease see user talk:Angela/renames. Angela (talk) 10:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :/ since u dont respond on talk ill respond here. yes, gif images from other sites InfestedHydralisk 17:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) '' :thought id bring this down since u werent responding above 'Hydra' 21:44, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for bringing it down. I'd missed it before. I think that's because display of external images are disallowed here. This was the setup before the wiki moved to Wikia, but we can change it if that's what the community wants. Angela (talk) 21:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::that would be awesome :) 'Hydra' 22:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, that should be working now. Angela (talk) 22:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::awesome, thx :) 'Hydra' 22:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) requesting extensions Hi Angela. I've looked on through wikia, but I can't see anywhere to request extensions, I was hoping you could point me in the right direction, if it's not too much trouble =). ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 15:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The best option is to send the details using special:contact. It's useful to say whether you've seen this extension in use on any other large wikis, and whether the community here has agreed to having it. Angela (talk) 22:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) News This page is highly broken. Misery Says Moo 15:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :This was due to namespace including limitations and will be fixed in a few minutes. Angela (talk) 15:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the speedy response. Misery Says Moo 15:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry - it turned out it wasn't caused by what we first thought. We're still looking into why this happening. Angela (talk) 22:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My rename First of all, thank you very much for moving my edits. However, (I'm not sure if this was you or another admin), my old userpage (User:Tai) and its talk (User talk:Tai), as well as all the subpages, such as my sandbox, were deleted, and I was planning to move them over to the Star of Exile userspace. Is there any way to restore these pages so that I can move them? Thanks -- '13:22, 20 March 2009' :Sorry about that. They haven't been deleted, but they have temporarily disappeared. I'll find out where they've got to. Angela (talk) 13:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::The pages are all back now. (eg User talk:Tai). Angela (talk) 15:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you very much :) -- '00:26, 21 March 2009' a couple of questions Hi Angela, sorry to bother you =p. like the heading suggest I've got a couple of questions: #pages prefixed with "Guide:" are displaying incorrectly on the watchlist (they show as not existing when they do). There was never a "Guide" namespace, so I would imagine this would have something to do with it, so would it be possiable to have a "Guide" name space implemented? (I will probably send an Email through Special:Contact within a few days as well, but I thought it was worth bringing up, with the trouble with the watch list, just in case.). #How will PvXcode be handled? This has been asked numerous times, but we've not had a response. The problem is we need a means in which descriptions can be updated, but a means of being able to edit it if someone notices a problem (e.g. one of the mouse over icons isn't displaying or something). Sorry to rant XD. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 20:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :The guide namespace was requested here. I tried it out with Guide:Test and it showed up on my watchlist ok. Do you have an example of pages where it is not working? :I don't know about the PvXcode. That's a question for TOR but he's away this week. : Angela (talk) 05:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) More Harassment about Skill Updates So is this issue still being looked at (the update of skills) because I am really interested in helping out whether it be via manual updates or a sort of system. I noticed that some of the latest updates were applied but not all of them. Also I am wondering how the split in pve and pvp skills will be handled. Any response is appreciated FrostytheAdmin 11:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I believe they want someone who can help assist TOR, if you look on my talk page =p, but it depends on how much code knowledge this person would require before we can say "person X would be best". ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 12:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think we ask Angela because she is the one who told us to come to her when we have problems. :> However, the Pve/Pvp split was retarded to begin with and I'd like to see that ironed out myself. So Angela, please direct us in the proper direction. :) ~ Big sysop 12:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::TOR will hopefully be posting here soon about this. I'm sorry that I don't know the answer myself! Angela (talk) 12:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It's ok. You baby us enough as is. I am proud that you think enough of us trolling, whiny babies to even respond so hastily. :D ~ Big sysop 12:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Check User Me and Big (recently appointed admins) do not have the check user tool, Auron has told me he cannot give it to us (not sure why), just wondering if would be able to give it to us? FrostytheAdmin 21:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Uberfuzzy 20:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How can I Get the PVX - removed from my username? Sorry if this is the wrong place to ask, wasn't around at all when the move to wikia was made. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 03:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) New advertising I have everything turned off when I am logged in, but we got a complaint about your new advertising placement and after logging in and taking a look, I have to admit it can be pretty ridiculous. As far as I can tell, it inserts an ad after every few section headings and with the structure of articles on PvX, that can be rather often. Any chance you could hit a few times and see if this was intended/acceptable to you guys? It seems a little ridiculous to me. Misery Says Moo 14:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi. The best thing to do is send a note using special:contact so that the problems can be passed onto the right people. Angela (talk) 20:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Updating of skills I seem to remember you mentioning the way of which the skill database is updated, I believe it was by ripping the updates off of Guild Wars Wiki (or GuildWikia). I think there may be a problem though because at the moment there have been many skills split between PvE and PvP which basically means new skills are being created almost every month. I am not sure the system that has been implemented can handle this type of skill update, as I have seen many skills updated with either one of the 2 forms of skill. I understand that TOR was "in charge" of the updating of skills and such but I have found he doesn't respond on this wikia a lot (and you do happen to respond quickly which I like). I was writing basically to ask if there could be a way in which skills would be updated manually, whereby new skills could be simply created if there is an update. I would be happy to do the updating (and I am sure any other admin would be happy to do it), it could also be possible to host the manually updatable skill database on PvX and make it only editable via an Admin (or a BCrat if you like, I am sure if someone does the update and gives it to Auron, he will C/P the info). Anyway, just needed to get that off my mind, since seeing as manual skill updating will make the site a bit smoother and more prestine) Thanks in advance, --Frosty Mc Admin 23:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't fully understand what needs to happen here. If it's something that requires server access, please could you explain what needs to be done in a simple way so that I can get one of the other engineers to look into it if Tor is too busy? Angela (talk) 04:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::An example is the Ritualist skill Rejuvenation. It has 2 versions; one is for PvE, and one version for PvP. Frosty asks how you guys plan to handle this split skill, or if some people from PvX could handle it somehow, as well as future updates that include splitting skills (which would require database access). ::You could split the skills like GWiki and GWWiki did; One page with the 'normal' name for PvE (Rejuvenation again), and one version suffixed with ' (PvP)' for the PvP version (Rejuvenation_(PvP)). --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Preferably the otherway round considering that PvX get more PvP builds than PvE ones. Godbox 10:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::no we'd do it as it appears in game. Vipermagi basically explained what frosty meant. Some skills have different descriptions/stats in the different modes, and currently the database doesn't seem to be able to handle that, it either gives the discirption from one or the other, or it does a combination of both. For example Skill A has a PvE and a PvP version, let's say the PvE version has description B and the PvP version has description C. Currently Skill A will display Either B, C or BC. Obviously the last case isn't what we want. And we can't chose if skill A displays B or C currently. So it would be helpfull if we could get a database that understands Skill A has 2 different versions and if we pu "Skill A" it displays "B" and if we put "Skill A (PvP)" it displays "C". I hope that made sense >.>. ::::Obviously it would be preferable if we can create a small database here on PvX, maintainable by us, which someone from wikia with server side access can just sync with the current database occasionally (we did this for a short time before transferring to Wikia). ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 11:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Basically, what everyone just said above me :>. Also for the short time we did update the skills manually ourselves, it was working well. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! Yes, it is perfectly doable to split the skill in question into two different records. Those will essentially be two different skills. I'll put that live tomorrow along with the rest of the recent skill update. As for an edit-yourself-then-we-apply-it solution, the main problem here is that the files are rather long and it would be cumbersome to edit them on-wiki. Maybe the solution here is to keep them as uploaded text files instead, that you could then edit and re-upload? I'll give it some more thought and experiment. Stay tuned for more tomorrow. --TOR 16:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you TOR, really appreciate it :). --Frosty Mc Admin 16:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) User requesting removal of personal data As I am not sure exactly who is legally responsible for this sort of thing, I thought I would bring your attention to this and this. I don't really see how the alias someone uses to play a game and links to forums they happen to use contitutes "personal data", but I'm not a lawyer and if things do need to be deleted I assume someone with server access would be required in order to remove an account and all references to it. Personally I would prefer to keep the talk page he wishes to delete as it is a record of what occurred around User:Sword of Justice, which was pretty messy and a good example of what we want to avoid in the future. Misery Says Moo 16:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't sound like a legal issue (Wikia is not hosted in Europe for a start). Perhaps just letting him blank his talk page is enough. If people want to walk away, it's best to let them and not revert their own talk pages. That way the page won't show up in google but the history is there if it's ever needed. It's up to each wiki to make their own policies about how to deal with this sort of thing. A couple of pages that might be useful are Meatball:RightToVanish and Wikipedia:No legal threats. Angela (talk) 16:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh we do have a policy against legal threats, but I do not believe right to vanish exists here. I see what route you have chosen to take for now. If you are happy that there are no legal issues I guess the bureaucrats and the community at large can decide whether or not they are happy with that as a final solution. Misery Says Moo 17:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Suppress Redirect http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APhenaxkian&diff=957940&oldid=949179 PvX would appreciate :> is this possible? --'-Chaos-' 19:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's possible, as long as the community wants this. It looks like it needs to be more widely discussed first as it has implications for pagemove vandalism. Angela (talk) 20:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC)` ::That's what I thought too. My first thought was to allow it for those members who are allowed to vote, which means they're registered and have made X contributions (I think it's only 1, but meh). I'll post about it on the community portal. --'-Chaos-' 20:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::can I ask (because the discussion on the CP is coming to a close soon), how would this be used for vandalism? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I as just thinking it may be harder to fix page move vandalism if the redirects have been hidden. For example, if User:Angela is moved to whatever then I can still find my user page because it redirect to whatever and I can move it back. If the redirect is suppressed it's a bit harder to work out what happened, but not impossible. Angela (talk) 23:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Seeing as we have so many recent changes stalkers, it'd be moved back within a matter of minutes. Final final check: so nothing to object giving us suppress redirect? <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, we don't need, Redirects are fine, if something needs to be deleted flag it for deletion and it will be gone pretty soon... --Frosty Mc Admin 17:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I really don't see that as a reason, and we have quite many users who would get a smile on their face from it. And meh, if we want to argue about something so trivial, do it back at the CP. --'-Chaos- (talk) '''-- 17:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pretty soon, as in, within a couple of weeks? I've had a good laugh with Template:Miniskillbar pre-CP. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:26, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I swear to god we had one dated 26-june orso about a week back. ofc, toraen now. 18:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Actually I went on a delete spree, like, 500 deletions. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC)